Feverish
by mangaxanime101
Summary: Kurt's sick and Blaine's there to take care of him... using his dorky side! Harry Potter and AVPM references. The two I regret not using: supermegafoxyawesomehot and pigfarts. Please R&R!


Hi! This just popped into my head and I wanted to write it down before it got lost. Glee does not belong to me or any of my friends. It makes me cry, but Glee belongs only to Ryan Murphy and other writers… And AVPM does not belong to me either. *sobs in the corner of a room.

Kurt paced in his room, or if you counted straggling in your room, almost limping, pacing. Otherwise Kurt was definitely sick. Scratch that, feverish.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Kurt mumbled, falling against his bedpost.

"You don't look alright to me." and Blaine was technically right. Kurt really didn't feel okay. But today was supposed to be their first date and Kurt definitely didn't want to miss it for the world. Even if he had a fever of 102 degrees.

"You are so not okay." Blaine chuckled as he held Kurt, who had stumbled into Blaine's arms.

Kurt just groaned in response.

"Come on." Blaine carried Kurt bridal style over to his bed.

Blaine took the thermometer, took Kurt's temperature, and tsked at him. Also, he said something about a 102 being something highly irregular at Dalton, with the whole dormitory appeal. But, Kurt was an exception since he still lived at his house.

"I did always tell you that the dormitories here are like Hogwarts. You see, the dormitory I'm in would be Gryffindor, David would be Ravenclaw, and Wes would be Hufflepuff."

Kurt chuckled. "What about Slytherin?" Kurt instantly regretted saying anything as his throat burned.

"Hmmm… Possibly Hugh. Obviously Nick." Blaine pondered as he placed the cold water cloth and ice pack on Kurt's forehead.

"We are such Harry Potter nerds." Kurt remarked.

"So, will you consider not trying to kill yourself with sickness, stress, and singing overdose if everytime you're sick, I make dorky Harry Potter references?" Blaine inquired.

"Oh gosh! Not the Harry Potter quotes!" Kurt acted mock sorrow.

"Yes, Harry Potter quotes." Blaine said as he handed Kurt the tea with honey.

"Hot!" Kurt said as he sipped the steaming tea.

"I'll give you tea with milk after you finish this one. It's quite nice actually. Wes gave some to me after he tried it from Kayla and I practically fell in love with it."

"Thanks." Kurt said.

"And if you're extra good, I might give you an owl."

"Only if I get to name it Hedwig." they both giggled at their sillyness.

"Would it help if I sang to you?" Blaine asked.

"Perhaps, although I can't sing myself obviously."

"What song would you like me to sing?" Blaine asked, a bit scared at what Kurt was going to ask. After all, he was famous for flamboyant numbers, such as Bad Romance.

Kurt leaned over and whispered something in Blaine's ear.

"Oh boy, again?"

"Yes, again. Plus, it's like my all time favorite number." Kurt said.

"Alright." Blaine said.

"Just so you know, this is one of the reasons I love you." Kurt said, grinning.

_Underneath these stairs_

_I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle, and my aunt._

_Can't believe how cruel they are_

_And it stings my lightning scar_

_To know that they'll never give me what I want._

_I know I don't deserve these_

_Stupid rules made by the Dursleys_

_Here on Privet Drive._

_Can't take all of these muggles,_

_But despite all of my struggles,_

_I'm still alive._

_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around._

Kurt laughed as Blaine did a dorky Bah Bah with imaginary drumsticks.

Meanwhile, outside of Blaine's dorm room…

"Oh dear god. I don't know how we managed to snag two Harry Potter geeks as our best friends, and STILL tolerate them." Wes complained.

"They've been singing that song since Kurt figured out Blaine had a voice just like the guy who played Harry Potter." David agreed.

"Yeah, it was Darren something-or-other." Wes said.

"Oh hey, I found the place we can break it off." David said.

Wes listened closer.

_I gotta get back to school. _

_Gotta get myself to Hogwarts._

Wes heard Kurt chuckle faintly, probably from Blaine's sillyness.

"Now!" David whisper-yelled.

The good thing was that Blaine was singing acapella, so if everyone stopped singing, there was no music to carry him on. Unlike the Teenage Dream shower moments. Even when Wes yells at Blaine to shut up, the recording of Katy Perry still sings on. Wes shivered at the memory before hopping up.

_Back to wizards and witches and magical beasts,_

_To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts!_

David and Wes belted the lyrics with all their might. They stopped when they realized Blaine was shocked and had stopped singing.

"What?" they both questioned.

"Don't go near them Kurt. They're strange people." Blaine stage-whispered to Kurt like a concerned mother. Kurt giggled at this.

Wes and David pouted in protest. Blaine was currently yelling at them that it was Kurt's favorite song that he sang so far and Wes and David were teasing him about Teenage dream. Suddenly, Kurt popped a vein.

"Hey, guys?" Kurt smiled.

The other Dalton boys in the room shuddered at the dark aura.

"I know you're trying to help, but can you GET OUT?" Kurt asked, still smiling creepily.

Wes and David sprinted out faster than you can say AVPM.

Blaine however, adjusted Kurt cold pack and asked if he wanted to eat anything. It was already 1:00. But Kurt refused and risked his aching muscles to push Blaine to the door and slam it in his face.

"Finally, some quiet." Kurt groaned, limping back to his bed. He took his ipod from his desk and put on Beyonce's Single Ladies. Immediately, memories came flowing back to him. He had to admit, when the football team performed Single Ladies on the field, that was the single best moment of his life. And not just because he got revenge, but because that was probably the one and only time they respected him for making them not suck for once.

"Kurt?" Blaine peeked through the door cautiously.

"You can come in. My diva blowup is done." Kurt said.

"Great. 'Cause I'm gonna stay here until you fall asleep to keep you company." Blaine felt his forehead. "And it seems your fever went down. Still a fever, but it went down some."

"Nice to know you'll be there to take care of me." Kurt mumbled as single Ladies finished and he dozed off on Blaine knee.

Oh boy! It's a big time for updating for me! Just, wow.


End file.
